1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply) technology and more particularly, to a UPS sensitivity of power status parameter adjustment setting method, which enables the UPS system to automatically switch the sensitivity according to the selected option of energy saving in priority, electrical safety in priority or set time in priority, avoiding system shutdown due to power low of the stored energy systems in the period of poor input power supply, thereby ensuring the normal operation of the UPS system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the development of modern electronic technology in a rapid rate of growth, there is now a clear trend in computer science towards high performance computing capabilities, high speed and small size. Because many electronic apparatuses and equipments use a computer to control their actions or executive functions, computer therefore occupies a very important position in various industries. As the processing speed and performance of modern computers and servers have been greatly improved, the data storage capacity of memory means in the host computer, server chassis, data storage cabinet or telecommunication cabinet shall be relatively increased for storing more data. Taking into account the stability of the overall system and the problem that interruption of power can cause component damage, lifespan shortening and data loss, the supplying quality of power supply will be even more important.
Further, in order to effectively solve the aforesaid power supply problem, it is the common way to use a UPS system for providing electricity immediately upon interruption of power supply. A UPS system can conduct the functions of voltage stabilization, removal of surge and noise and lightning protection, providing stable and clean power to a computer, server, network equipment, security system, medical equipment, data storage center, industrial equipment for normal functioning without causing damage or paralysis. UPS systems can be categorized into Off-Line, On-Line and Line-Interactive types. When the AC mains or AC power supply is normally provided, the microcontroller of the UPS system controls a transfer switch to switch the load to bypass for enabling inputted AC mains or AC power supply to be directly delivered to the load, or to switch the load to an inverter for enabling DC battery power to be converted into stabilized AC power supply for output to the load. On the other hand, a battery charger or the inverter can used for converting the inputted AC mains or AC power supply into DC power supply for charging the battery so that the battery can provide power supply in case of a power interruption. If the input power supply is not normal, the transfer switch will switch the load to the inverter, enabling the inverter to convert the DC battery power supply into stabilized AC power supply for the load, achieving the effect of uninterruptible power supply.
However, every UPS system commonly has a plurality of loads connected to the output end thereof, and will continuously conduct the uninterruptible power supply function during the operation of the loads. If the voltage or current of the inputted AC mains or AC power supply becomes unstable, the rectifying circuit, power correction circuit or filter circuit of the normal mode main loop will conduct a rectification process to provide stable and clean power supply to the loads. If the input of the AC mains or AC power supply is normal, the UPS system will be switched to the ECO Mode, enabling the inputted AC mains or AC power supply AC mains to be directly delivered through the bypass to the loads without through the main loop, reducing power conversion loss and enhancing the effect of energy saving. Under different load characteristics and operating conditions, the power loss of the load operating mode or standby mode varies widely. Under the ECO Mode, the aforesaid UPS system can achieve the energy saving effect, however, the load power protection effect of the UPS system during operation is poor, lowering electrical safety. If the USP system is set to provide AC power supply to the loads in the normal mode under the option that electrical safety is in the priority, the loads cannot achieve the effects of energy saving under the standby mode.
Further, under different load characteristics and operating conditions, the power loss of a UPS system varies with operating mode or standby mode. Some USP systems allow adjustment of the sensitivity of input power (such as voltage) so that when the quality of input power is good, the user can manually set the sensitivity to be HIGH, increasing the sensitivity of voltage distortion. Further, if the input power supply surpasses the range of the set sensitivity, these designs of UPS systems can use battery mode to provide power supply. However, because the level of power protection is enhanced, the chance that the UPS system enters the battery mode is relatively increased, and the system can be shut down if the power of the battery is completely discharged. Further, because the battery must be recharged when the battery power is low, power loss is relatively increased. On the contrary, when the sensitivity is switched to LOW, the sensitivity of voltage distortion is relatively lowered, and thus, the effect of energy-saving is enhanced although the level of electrical safety is lowered.
However, when the quality of the input power supply of the UPS system is good, the user can manually switch the sensitivity to HIGH, and the USP system will switch to the battery mode if an abnormality of the input power supply occurs or the input power supply fails. If the user uses a power generator of a relatively lower power quality for power input, the UPS system will keep in a high sensitivity state to continuously employ a high-sensitivity detection of power judgment method, unable to allow automatic switching of power sensitivity selection function between the mode of energy-saving in priority and the mode of electrical safety in priority. In this case, the UPS system is constantly maintained in the battery mode, and will be shut down when the battery is completely discharged. An improvement in this regard is desired.